


unalike

by muddledhorror



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Data (Star Trek), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddledhorror/pseuds/muddledhorror
Summary: Data and Geordi are starting their first year of University and meet via sharing a dorm. They are both undoubtedly different from their colleagues, but they come to find that being undoubtedly different is much easier when you are not alone.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Geordi was to arrive in approximately 5 minutes to their shared dorm. Data had recieved an email from him a month prior regarding their being roomates, the other having found his contact information on the housing form distributed by the university. Over the past month they exchanged 3 emails before interchanging phone numbers for easier correspondance by Data's request.

He had already brought all of his own luggage inside, but was waiting for Geordi to claim any part of the room as his own. Presumably, since they had matched on the roomate survey issued by the school, they would share the preference for compromise and clear communication.

When he did come into the doorframe, right when he said he would, the first thing Data noticed was the peculiar device on his face. It was white sort of visor with three black spots-- that appeared to be cameras-- in a tringular pattern in the center. That had not been in his provided photo. The second thing he noticed was that he was having a very difficult time with his bags and that he should probably make a move to help.

Though, when Data went to offer, Geordi stopped him before he could say anything, "Wait! Wait, I've got it."

"But you are struggling. Please, allow me to assist," he insisted. 

"No, no. It's all right. Really, I've got it." 

With the quirk of the brow, he conceded, watching the man set an arm full of bags down on the nearest counter, then the other, and then finally pull his overstuffed suitcase the rest of the way inside. 

Geordi dusted his hands off on his slacks and sighed contentedly, grinning at the feat. "Thanks for the offer, though... Data, right?"

"That is correct. It is nice to meet you in person, Geordi." He extended a hand stiffly, having mentally rehersed the line and gesture several times. The other met him with a firm shake and a grin, "It's nice to meet you as well."

Geordi removed the device from his face, placing it gently on the counter amongst his other belongings. Data only caught a glimse of his eyes before he plucked dark shades from the collar of his shirt and put them on in turn. His eyes were seemingly unfocused, as they were in the provided photo, and a strikingly deep brown, almost black.

"What is the device you were using? If I may ask."

Geordi's grin became fractionally weary, but did not falter otherwise. "Those are my eSight glasses. As you probably know, I'm legally blind, but I use those sometimes to help me see. Today I used them to read the signs around the area to figure out where I was going-- I've never been here before."

"Fascinating,” he mused, “Are you aware of how they function?"

The other's eyebrows raised above his shades but he continued nonetheless, "It houses a high-speed, high-definition camera that captures everything I'm looking at. Its algorithms enhance the video feed and display it on two, OLED screens in front of my eyes." He chuckled, a warm sound, "Usually people aren't so interested in that part."

"Strange, I would find that to be the most interesting facet aside from the results it produces. It is a remarkable piece of technology."

"That's what I thought, too! For _hours_ , when I first received them as a gift, I couldn't stop asking about how they ticked. Of course, I thanked my parents profusely first."

"I am certain I would have behaved similarly." He would have offered a small smile, but he doubted Geordi would be able to see it. He didn't feel quite up to masking at the moment, either, so he allowed his face to rest.

Nodding in reply, Geordi then began to go through his things and unpack them. "I'd prefer to take the side of the room nearest the door, if you don't mind."

"That is a satisfactory arrangement." He moved to the other end of the room to begin to unpack his own things-- mostly necessities, he had very few personal items aside from the things he'd brought from home to help make his transition of routine less jarring. There were several of those: A miniature fan, a textured mat, a blanket from his youth, etc.

Looking back to Geordi and his things, it seemed his case was the opposite. Scattered across the bed were a multitude of mechanical trinkets and tools, as well as some abstract tapestries. Giving a glance to the counter, he deduced that those must have occupied the numerous bags that had lined his arms when he first entered. The more mundane items were now being unloaded from his singular suitcase, among which was a binder being placed onto a growing stack clothes.

He cocked his head, "Are you transgender?"

Geordi stiffened, "Is that a problem?"

Data blinked, a little taken aback, "It is not. I am nonbinary and bind, as well."

"Oh! Ah, okay," Geordi shook his head, smile having returned to his face. "Sorry, I'm just used to people being uncomfortable about it. What are your pronouns? Mine are he/him, as you may have guessed."

"I use he/they pronouns.” 

"Awesome, thanks for lettng me know," he laughed lightly, "I'm so glad I don't have to stress over trying to keep that a secret."

"It is no problem, I am also glad to not have to attempt to keep something from you. I am very poor at being dishonest," he explained earnestly.

"Yeah, I get that. Lying just makes me feel bad, anyway, y'know?"

"Yes. Also, I am curious, did you make those machines? They appear to be hand-crafted and you have brought tools with you."

Geordi beamed, "I did! But these are a bunch from when I was a kid, so they don' t do much besides be sentimental to me and spruce the place up a bit. I left my bigger, more recent projects at home. I'm studying to be an aerospace engineer, actually; I've always been captured by tinkering, technology, and the stars." After a moment, he added, "What are you majoring in? If you know yet, that is."

"Sociology. I intend on becoming a professor in the study."

"Wow, aiming for a doctarate, huh? I wish you luck."

"Thank you. I wish you luck in your studies, as well. For a time I thought I may have majored in engineering and collected that it is a rigorous career path."

"Yeah, I've heard. Working in the field amongst such brilliant minds is my dream, though, so I think it will be more than worth it."

He nodded "I agree--" but mid-thought he began mulling over something else, taking a pause before continuing with the new train of thought, "I... suppose I cannot use the common colloquialism 'it is not rocket science,' on you, then, as that is your area of study."

Geordi immediately snorted, going to cover his mouth to prevent himself from outbursting.

"Have I said something humorous?"

Then he did burst out, laughter bubbling from the man in excess, "I... Oh my God... Yes! You did. You're-- You're just-- You're a funny guy, Data."

Unfurrowing his brows, his mouth twitched into a genuine smile, "Thank you. No one has ever said that to me in a positive context."

Then Geordi frowned, and Data wondered what he had said to cause it. He wished he would smile again. "Huh... Well, I guess we'll have to change that. I think we're gonna make fast friends."

"I believe we will as well." And though Geordi couldn't see it, Data's smile broadened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing for TNG so hope it is alright! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Data reflects on some bullying and ableism he's experienced in the past in the beginning of this chapter, so be wary if that is a triggering topic for you.

Data adored learning, their curiosity was insatiable and they were quick to absorb any new information that came their way. Perhaps even more than that, Data adored sharing what they had learned, teaching. Being able to share their knowledge, particularly in regard to things they were passionate about, brought them an immense amount of joy. While this was all true, Data had never been very fond of school.

It was the social aspect, or oftentimes the lack thereof, that really tarnished it for them. He liked people, a lot, they were fascinating and unique in so many different ways; he liked talking to people, sharing ideas, bonding. But he typically found he did not have the chance to even attempt to do so. In elementary and some of middle school, other students avoided him like the plague, as though if they so much as touched him they would catch what he had. In highschool it was better in some respects, worse in others. Some had matured and would be friendly with him, although on many occassions it felt more like pity than a genuine desire to get to know him. Others had not and would say... bad things. That he was stupid, sick in the head, spastic, that he must be inbred or a failed abortion.

He had hoped college would be better, and his parents had tried to assure him that it would be. So far, they were right. Most people treated him as they would any other person, and he had managed to make something of a friend. 

Geordi was different from any aquaintance he had made previously, he was kind because it was in his nature, friendly because he wanted to be, not because he felt obligated. Or, at least that was what Data preferred to think.

Through the unfamiliar maze of hallways and stairwells of the campus, he had arrived to his system programming class. Scanning the classroom, he should not have been as surprised as he was to find Geordi there. He had his eSight on again and was sat in the front, no one in either chair beside him. It reminded Data of himself in highschool.

As Data moved to sit next to him, Geordi looked over and lit up, rousing something from within his chest. "Data! It's good to see you. What brings you to System Programming?"

"I am minoring in computer science," he answered simply, sitting down and setting his bag next to the computer below the desk and trying to tune out the buzz of conversation beginning to rise.

"Nice, I hope you enjoy the class. I'm pretty sure it'll be a breeze for me, I've been messing with computers forever."

Before Data could reply, the professor arrived and hushed the classroom with a flicker of the lights.

•••

The class passed without much event. Both Geordi and Data were able to answer several questions before the professor gathered that they were going to raise their hand for every question and instead called on other students. The two chat from time to time whilst following instructions and walked out of the classroom together.

"Geez, Data, you're really quick at that stuff!" Geordi caught up behind him and slipped off his visor, connecting them to a portable charger and pulling out those same rectangular sunglasses from his messenger bag where he'd just put the eSight glasses and charger.

"Thank you, I also have a lengthy amount of experience dealing with computers. You perform at an impressive speed, as well."

"Thanks!" There was a pause where Geordi seemed to be thinking someting over before he spoke again, "Hey, ah, I know you're not a fan of keeping secrets, but could I ask a secretive favor of you?"

Data hesitated, "It would depend on the favor."

"Right, yeah, that makes sense," he lowered his voice a tad, "I was just wondering if you could help sneak in my leopard gecko, my parents are going to bring him over tonight and I'd really appreciate some help sneaking her terrarium into our dorm," then returned it to its normal volume, "It's all good if not, though, I'll figure something out."

He immediately brightened at the mention of the gecko. He had loved reptiles as a child, read every non fiction book on them in the school library, and used to catch the common lizards that resided out around his lanai. "I would be happy to help, yes."

Geordi clapped him on the shoulder with a wide grin, "Thanks, Data, I really owe you one."

•••

A quiet automated voice came from across the room, followed by an "Aw, damn," from Geordi.

Data looked up from their book and over to him, whose phone was in hand. "Has something happened?"

He grimaced, "Yeah, my parents ran into a traffic jam and aren't sure when they'll be able to make it. I don't want to keep you up, so I'll just move the terrarium in myself."

They closed their book, turning to hang their legs over the side of the bed and face Geordi directly, "I do not mind to stay up."

"Really?" He questioned, voice was filled with soft suprise. "You don't have to, I can handle it."

"It is no trouble, I would not offer if I was not certain I was willing to assist."

Geordi's face bloomed into a grateful smile as he set his phone to the side. "I really appreciate the help."

Data nodded, going back to his book.

After a short time, Geordi broke the silence, "What are you reading?"

"Cherry Beach, by Laura McPhee-Browne. It is one of my favorites."

"I've never heard of it before, what's it about?"

"It follows the characters Hetty and Ness, two friends, and their entanglement in the seemingly impossible quest for self-determination. It is primarily about friendship, love, and change."

"Oh, wow! Sounds like something I'd really enjoy, I'll have to check it out sometime."

Rubbing their forefinger against the spine of the book, they proposed, "You may borrow my copy, if you would like."

"Thank you for offering, but I usually prefer to listen to the audiobook version-- It's just easier and and more pleasurable than trying to read it in intervals with the eSight glasses."

Data nodded, "I understand."

The next spout of silence was filled by more of the quiet automated voice Data had come to recognize as a tool to help Geordi navigate his phone; it sounded like he was searching up the audiobook version of Cherry Beach. They weren't used to having their reccomendations actually taken into account, so to hear that he was actually looking into the book was a very nice change of pace.

Geordi hummed curtly, "It looks like they don't have it available on the site I use, bummer."

Data considered posibble solutions for a moment before coming to the most convienient resolution, "I could read it to you."

"I..." a hint of shock tinged the corners of his tone, perhaps their conclusion was not an appropriate one? "I would like that. Thanks, Data."

"Of course, you are my friend." At the edge of their vison they saw Geordi give a soft smile, which they reflected.

Flipping to the first page, they started reading. 

•••

It must have been around two hours, that Data had been reading and discussing the book with the other every once and a while, before a ping came from Geordi's phone and interrupted them.

"One second, its my parents." The text-to-speech voice came again to read the message, then Geordi turned on his mic to reply. "Got it, my roomate and I will be out in just a second." The voice relayed his message back to him before he hit send and turned to Data. "They're here."

Data placed his bookmark on the page they were on, then shut the book and got up to dust himself off.

"You know," Geordi started as he himself got up, "you have a great reading voice-- Sorry if that's weird, but its true," he chuckled.

He smiled in return, "Thank you, Geordi. I do not find the sentiment weird at all."

A glance at the alarm clock beside his bed told him it was 12 in the morning, then they were off: Data in formal day-clothes and Geordi in a hoodie and pajama pants.

They made their way out to the front of the dorm building, the cool air raising goosbumps on Data's bare arms and crickets chirping faintly from all around. Geordi greeted his parents with a hug and quiet small talk, and Data with a small wave and smile as they popped open the trunk.

Geordi scooped up the gecko and placed her in his hoodie pocket, then, with Data on one side and him on the other, picked up the 20 gallon long terrarium.

Bidding goodbye to his parents with a smile, Geordi moved back towards the dorms and Data followed suit. On occasion Data would have to warn Geordi of something in front of him, but the process was overall fairly smooth until they got to the stairs, at which point Data was worried several times that Geordi was going to fall down. Thankfully, no such thing occured.

As they reached their dorm, they set down the terrarium and Geordi placed his gecko gently inside before they opened the door and finally moved it all inside.

It was now 1:34AM, but they did it. They successfully smuggled Geordi's pet into their dorm.

Geordi hugged an arm around Data's shoulder, which was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. "Thank you so much, again. You have no idea how much this lizard means to me," he laughed, exhaustion lacing his expression. 

"You are welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Data has a sensory overload and then shutdown later this chapter; Alcohol

Data and Geordi had taken to sitting together outside the library once their morning classes were finished, ‘just to take a bit of a breather,’ as Geordi phrased it. In truth, though, the time was typically lent to studying.

“Hey, Laforge!” A taller fellow approached, leaning over their little table. 

“Will! What’s up?” Geordi turned from his refreshable braille display, facing Will’s general direction.

“Not much, if I’m honest. How’s it going with you?”

“Good, good,” he dipped his head, then gestured to Data. “By the way, this is my roommate, Data. Data, this is Will, he’s in aviation.”

Will grinned, a friendly twinkle in his eye, “It’s nice to meet any friend of Geordi’s.”

Data nodded, “Likewise,” then tilted their head to the side, “If you are in aviation, how did you and Geordi first initiate contact?”

Geordi rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly, “I tripped in the cafeteria and tipped over my lunch tray, Will helped me clean up then invited me to sit with his friends,” then returned his attention to Will, “Thanks again for that.”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” he waved off softly. “And Data, you’re welcome to join us anytime, if you’re interested.”

“Thank you, I will consider your invitation.” Data wasn’t particularly fond of the cafeteria, it was far too loud and bright and busy for his liking, but he appreciated the opportunity to meet new people.

“Oh, right!” Will turned back to Geordi, “Of course talking to you is always a pleasure, but I came over here to invite you to this party a friend of mine is throwing. It’s supposed to be a real banger,” his lips upturned with a hint of mischief.

“Sweet! Can I bring a plus-one?”

“Bring anyone you like,” Will leaned away from the table, rascality still mingling with his kind demeanor as he began to walk off. “Hopefully I’ll see you there, it’s the last house in the neighborhood right across the road. Party starts at 8PM on Friday.”

“Botany Bay avenue?”

“That’s the one!” He called.

Geordi shook his head with a smile, going back to his work.

They settled into a comfortable silence for little while before Data had to pack their things and get on their way to their afternoon classes. Geordi would stay a while longer, the remainder of his classes being in the evening. But before Data could leave, Geordi lay a light touch on his forearm, sending a crackle of electricity through their nerves. 

“Hey, do you wanna come with me to the party?”

Data contemplated for a long moment. He didn’t like parties for the same reason he didn’t like the cafeteria, except parties were always much worse. But... Geordi was their friend, and they would risk injuring his feelings or portraying an incorrect impression if they declined. 

“That would be agreeable. Thank you, Geordi.”

He smiled wide in return, “Awesome. Are you okay with taking public transit?”

“I can drive, if that is amenable to you.”

“That’d be great, thanks.”

“It is no problem. I must go to class now.”

“See ya’ tonight.”

•••

Geordi showed up at Data's Honda Civic wearing a burgundy v-neck sweater and black trousers, visor left behind in favor of his sunglasses. 'Its battery only lasts 3 hours,' he had told Data, 'and I don't want to risk breaking it.' Geordi had, however, brought his white cane. They had discussed beforehand that they would stick together, really for both their sakes, Geordi allowing Data to be his eyes for the duration of the party.

"You look nice," Data acknowledged as Geordi got in the front passenger seat.

"Aw, thanks Data. Right now you’re just a blob to me but I'm sure you look nice as well," he joked, shutting the door behind him. 

He gave a short laugh, "The sentiment is appreciated.”

The ride there was quiet for the most part, besides the gentle ebb and flow of the radio in the background, and Data was okay with that. He found he enjoyed Geordi's presence without the need for conversation.

They eventually arrived to the last house, parking a little off to the side of the full driveway. They were late due to some unexpected traffic, but Geordi assured him that it was fashionably so. Even at several meters away, the bass could be heard loud and clear. The actual music was slightly fainter, as well as the uproar of chatter.

“We are here.”

“I guess we are,” Geordi laughed.

Once they entered, Data was immediately hit with heat, sound, and light. Geordi placed a light hand on his back and he had to suppress a shiver, although he knew the touch was only to gather his bearings and follow Data’s lead. It was likely even more difficult to see than it was typically due to the darkness of the space, muddled by vibrant lights.

“Looks like the party’s already started,” Geordi hollered, voice barely audible above the teeming noise.

“Affirmative,” his own monotone was lost to the sound, but he was certain Geordi could figure what he had meant.

“Wanna go get some drinks? Find Will?”

He spoke louder this time, “I find the taste of alcohol to be incredibly unpleasant, but I will accompany you in locating your friend and, if you so desire, to acquire a drink.”

“Gotcha. Let’s go find him.”

They navigated through the swarm of people, Geordi’s cane tapping against the hardwood floor and his hand occasionally grazing between Data’s shoulder blades. They garnered stares, but he did not mind so much.

Eventually Data spotted Will, leaning against the wall and looking rather flustered as he talked to a woman with dark, curly hair. “I believe I have found Will, although he appears to be attempting to court someone. I am unsure if we should proceed.”

Geordi laughed, “That’s Will alright. Yeah, let’s leave him to his business. We’ll have to catch up with him later.

He nodded, “That seems to be the most prudent course of action.”

As they made their way away from the bustling of bodies, someone bumped into Geordi and almost knocked him over, his cane clattering to the floor— But Data caught him. Now they were very close, and it was very warm, and Geordi was holding go to Data for dear life.

Geordi chuckled awkwardly, bending down to get his cane once he had fully righted himself, then fumbled to grab Data’s hand to avoid potentially falling again. The touch was grounding, soft. 

They found a corner away from most of the action, Geordi occasionally taking a sip from the solo cup he had been handed later along the way. 

After a while of idle chatter, Data began to shift uncomfortably. The music beat at his eardrums and the lights stung his eyes. Something began building in his throat, swelling. His vision became grainy. Everything hit him at once.

He could feel the seams of his clothes, his binder crushing his chest, his hair against the back of his neck, the sweat coating his palms. Every inch of skin was crawling with sensation. Layered conversation, music, yelling, footsteps, the buzzing of electricity. Flourescent lights, people dancing, people talking, legs, mouths, shadows. Geordi's hand in his. Too much. Too much too much too much too much too much.

He ripped his hand away, Geordi said something. Data didn't answer. Geordi said something again. Data didn't answer. He wished Geordi would stop talking, there were already too many people talking and he couldn't handle one more person talking. Geordi took his hand again, Data wanted to let go but found it was impossible. They were walking. Towards the door. Out. Geordi's hand was warm, far too warm, sweat against sweat. They were outside. Geordi was still holding his hand, Geordi was still talking, his clothes were still touching his skin, all the noise and the lights and the bodies raged behind him, swallowed him whole like wildfires did forests and towns. Geordi said something again.

"Sto-p," he ground out, voice garbled and not his own. Geordi let go.

•••

They were sitting in Data’s car, now. He was calmer, but it was still difficult to move, to speak. He could practically feel the worry radiating off of Geordi, who was currently fussing over his phone and occasionally glancing over at Data with furrowed brows and a soft frown.

“I apologize,” he stated finally, voice scratchy from lack of use over the last couple hours.

Geordi startled at the sound, then immediately loosened, heaving a deep sigh. “Jesus, Data, you really scared me there. I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance or something.” He paused, “What are you apologizing for?”

“I have... ruined our outing.”

“What? No—! It’s not your fault, you were having, like, a medical thing.”

“I had a shutdown.”

“A shutdown?” Geordi echoed.

He rubbed his palms into his eye sockets, “I am autistic. A shutdown is similar to a meltdown, but occurs internally rather than externally.”

At Geordi’s silence, Data continued, “I am having a hard time. I will explain later.”

“I’m sorry,” he exhaled, “I wish I knew better how to help. Either way, there’s no need to apologize. You’re... It’s alright, I’m not mad.”

Data grunted, nodding.

“Can I—“ Geordi reached out a tentative hand— “Can I touch you?”

He nodded again, slow.

Geordi lay a hand on his shoulder, then leaned over the console to embrace him tightly. It was solid, real.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for TNG so hope it is alright! <3


End file.
